


winter

by leesidedish



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 04:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17821748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leesidedish/pseuds/leesidedish
Summary: where mark loves winter, but donghyuck can't stand it.





	winter

it was always relaxing in an ironic way, being exposed to the cool brisk air that whipped across mark’s face as he lazily made his way home. the slow fall of snow creating a soft layer of white across his jacket and hair. winter was his favourite. it had been since he was young. he had always loved the snow and the festivities of winter. it made his heart swell in a nostalgic sense that placed a fond smile across his face. his friends often teased him for how much he enjoyed the cold weather, saying he was just weird and that they couldn’t understand his undying love for the cold.

but it wasn’t in a mean manner, it was friendly teasing that was easy to get accompanied to once you were friends with those like mark’s friends. he and his brother grew up in a small town just outside seoul that was commonly known for its heavy downfalls of snow and relatively unpleasant storms during the winter. having been working at a convenient store for over six months, mark was now used to walking through storms, not owning a car and not being a far enough distance to catch a bus. it was a pain, but in a strange way he enjoyed it.

mark was delighted to see he was only a couple blocks away from home, now a stride in his step as he thought about making a hot beverage and curling up into the warmth of his doona, not moving for hours on end. he was so lost in his thoughts he didn’t notice the pair of legs stuck out onto the pavement that sent him tumbling forwards, face planting into the ground.

now disorientated, mark lifted his head to examine the cause of his tumble only to be met by a caramel haired boy, with curious eyes who stood above him with an outstretched hand.

“sorry about that, my fault i had fallen asleep with my legs blocking the pathway.” the boy explained sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

“um that’s alright. i wasn’t watching where i was going anyways.” mark replied, chuckling awkwardly.

the two stood a fair distance away from each other as the awkward tension settled thickly in the air like a layer of snow upon a brick rooftop.

“i can walk you home if you’d like. to make up for trippin you over.” the boy suggested, a glint of hope in his eyes.

“uh sure, but what’s your name?”

“oh! i haven’t introduced myself. im lee donghyuck, 19 years old.” the latter introduced cheerfully, sticking out his hand in an eager matter.

mark grabbed the boys hand and shook it in greeting, shocked at the coldness of the boys hands.

“im mark lee, 20.” mark replied with a shy smile.

“cool, lead the way mark lee”

and then they were off, towards mark’s house, which really wasn’t much of a walk but it was the thought that counted, donghyuck insisted.

soon they arrived outside his residence, the noise of hip hop music blaring from the inside of the cozy brick home.

“that would be my brother, he’s a dancer” mark explained.

a soft “ahh” could be heard from donghyuck’s mouth before he tilted his head in mark’s direction.

“well it was nice meeting you mark. but i won’t keep you.”

“wait! at least come in for dinner.”

donghyuck’s head snapped up as if mark’s proposal was utterly preposterous and he stared at him in shock as if waiting for mark to backtrack on his invitation.

“you’re serious?” donghyuck questioned, puzzled.

“yes, why would i be joking?” mark replied.

donghyuck shrugged before kneeling down to remove his shoes. mark soon followed in suit and they headed inside not far behind the other. donghyuck stopped to gaze at all the rooms in the house, as if he had never been inside a building beforehand. it was endearing, the way he stared around each room, seemingly taking in every detail.

“what would you like to eat?” mark broke the silence, and donghyuck quickly retreated from his thoughts of the house.

“i don’t mind. im not a fussy eater.” donghyuck replied calmly, but with a sense of pride in his statement.

“um i’ll make spaghetti i guess?” mark suggested, before turning to enter the kitchen.

his head spun as he struggled to remember taeyong’s directions on how to make a bolognese sauce. he muttered under his breath as he shuffled around the cupboard in search for the appropriate ingredients. mark pulled out some mince from the fridge and placed it on the countertop as donghyuck sat at the bar stool watching his every move with a playful glint in his eye.

“you know you need to cook the mince right” donghyuck teased, seeing mark in a flustered state, obviously out of his element.

“yes! of course i know that.” mark protested, pouting as he pulled the contents of the packet into a pan.

“let me help.” donghyuck insisted, hopping down from his seat and striding over to mark.

the two continued the mission to make spaghetti in a comfortable silence, besides snarky comments from donghyuck when mark failed at a task. finally the meal was finished, and they helped themselves to a serving before sitting at the dinner table. donghyuck stared up at the chandelier that hung accordingly from the ceiling, its crystal accents cascading down like a waterfall.

“wow…” donghyuck muttered in astonishment.

“come on sit down and eat.”

this statement made donghyuck snap out of his enchanted state as he became flustered and hurried to sit in his chair. soon soft footsteps could be heard coming down the hall and a out of breath taeyong appeared and stared in confusion at the food place in front of him.

“mark? you cooked something and didn’t burn the house down.”

Mark almost choked on his food as taeyong bluntly stated his lack of cooking ability in front of his guest.

“im assuming you helped. hi im mark’s older brother taeyong. do you two attend school together?” taeyong introduced himself as he prepared his own plate of spaghetti.

“no im homeschooled sir.” donghyuck replied avoiding mark’s trivial gaze.

“i see… how did you two meet then?”

“mark tripped over my legs.” donghyuck giggled, his cheeks full of pasta.

taeyong tilted his head in mark’s direction as he blushed furiously, turning the colour of a tomato.

the small talk continued through dinner and mark learnt many new things about donghyuck. he loved autumn but hated winter, his favourite colour was yellow and his bucket list consisting of a wish to visit new york.

“where do you live donghyuck?” taeyong asked innocently.

“oh um i live with my brother, south side of town.” donghyuck stuttered a reply.

“ah i see…”

the rest of dinner continued in silence and donghyuck shuffled in his spot uncomfortably.

“i should head home now.” donghyuck announced breaking the silence between the three.

“i’ll walk you home.” mark offered, standing up and brushing off his clothes.

“no! i mean there’s no need. you treated me to dinner after all.”

after some arguing mark begrudgingly agreed to let donghyuck walk home without his company and he escorted donghyuck to the door with a pout.

“give me your number.” donghyuck insisted, pulling a pen out of his bag.

“uh okay.” mark awkwardly replied, following donghyuck’s request.

“i’ll call you on my way to work tomorrow. i don’t own a phone. goodbye mark.” donghyuck hurried out the door after saying this leaving mark standing in the cold in astonishment as the beautiful sun kissed boy bolted down the street.


End file.
